Sr e Sra Smith
by Valentine-Lee
Summary: Pandora Heinstein trabalha em uma empresa secreta muito importante, onde Hades é seu chefe. Shun também trabalha lá e ao receberem uma missão em equipe, ele descobre algo que mudará sua vida. -U.A- Fic inspirada no filme Sr e Sra Smith.
1. Chapter 1

( Esta fic foi inspirada no filme "Sr. e Sra. Smith", mas a história é diferente, espero que gostem ! )

France, Paris

D.P.L – Département de la Police Lune, 29 Septembre 2012.

Um local secreto e desconhecido para uns, muito frequentado por outros. Era tão grande o número de funcionários e soldados que lá trabalhavam, que a empresa era um apartamento de luxo inteiro, trinta e três andares, completamente disfarçado como um normal, todos eles finjiam morar lá sempre que chegavam ou saíam, era tudo em absoluto sigilo, afinal, é assim que um espião trabalha. Todos os que lá pertenciam, passaram por um árduo treinamento de seis anos em outros países, aprenderam a lutar e a manipular todos os tipos de armas de fogo e armas brancas. Todos os que entravam pelo portão do apartamento da DPL eram obrigados a fazer o reconhecimento de impressão digital e voz, assim, ninguém fora da empresa adentraria o local, os ladrões e espiões estavam cada dia mais espertos e estratégicos, mas eles também.

Andar número trinta, um dos andares mais cheios de salas, gente andando rápido por todos os lados, barulhos de impressoras, papéis, armas sendo carregadas, pessoas falando e gritando a todo momento. Sala número quatro mil e um, uma sala muito grande, onde dentro, várias mulheres trabalhavam em computadores de alta tecnologia, todas vestiam uniformes sociais e azuis com o emblema da empresa do lado esquerdo; mais para o fundo da sala, uma mesa no canto com vários tipos de máquinas e computadores em cima, onde uma bela mulher estava sentada em uma confortável cadeira enquanto tentava tomar uma canéca de café, estava sentindo dor de cabeça de tantas informações que havia recebido naquele dia. A empresa estava trabalhando a mil desde as últimas semanas, pois haviam detectado uma probabilidade de outra empresa secreta estar atuando junto com eles, na intenção de acabar com todos, mas ainda tinham poucas informações sobre isso. A jovem dava pequenos goles no café já frio e jogava seus longos cabelos lisos e roxos amarrados a um rabo de cavalo para trás, fazendo-os bater nas costas, suas orbes cor âmbar estavam atentas ao laptop em cima da mesa, mas prestes a fecharem a qualquer momento, a dor só se intensificava a cada minuto que passava. Ela pousou a caneca em cima da mesa e virou a cabeça lentamente para trás, avistando um colega de trabalho se aproximando dela.

O homem parecia sério, vestia o uniforme social da empresa e carregava nas mãos algumas pastas transparentes cheias de papéis de diversos tamanhos enquanto caminhava decididamente até a jovem que estava sentada, ele possuia cabelos esverdeados até a altura dos ombros e olhos verdes, olhos misteriosos e enigmáticos. Se aproximou dela e colocou as pastas em cima de sua mesa, logo puxando uma cadeira da mesa ao lado e arrastando-a até a mulher, ele se sentou e fitou-a por alguns segundos antes de pronunciar qualquer palavra.

-Como foi a missão de ontem ? –Perguntava o mesmo calmamente, observando os textos escritos no laptop da jovem.

-Completa com sucesso, mas chata e entediante, como sempre. –A mulher dava um leve sorriso de canto e arqueava a sobrancelha direita.

-Você adora desafios, não é mesmo Pandora ? –Ele ria levemente, olhando para o outro lado da sala cheia.

-Ora Shun, é assim que é mais ... interessante. –Pandora estreitava os olhos e passava a língua pelo lábio inferior.

-Certo. Bom, estas pastas foi Radamanthys quem as mandou, é para você ler e assinar os papéis com seu nome, depois vá até a sala do chefe Hades, ele quer te ver.

-Ok Shun, até mais. –Ela fazia com a mão direita um gesto de "bye bye" enquanto observava Shun se levantar e fazer o mesmo caminho de volta, saindo da sala.

Pandora voltou a sua atenção para o laptop, logo vendo que já havia terminado seu trabalho e o fechou, puxou uma das pastas e a abriu, começando a assinar todos os papéis sem nem ao menos ler, afinal, já sabia do que se tratava. Ela se levantou ajeitando a curta saia justa no quadril e andou até a porta da sala, sabia que Hades já a esperava em sua sala, e estava feliz por isso, era raro alguém conseguir entrar na sala do chefe, mesmo se for a pessoa mais confiante da empresa, conversavam sempre por telefone, nunca pessoalmente, mas Pandora era diferente e única, a única mulher que foi corajosa o bastante para trabalhar como policial espiã da empresa, o restante das mulheres preferiram apenas trabalharem como secretárias, assistentes, faxineiras, telefonistas, recepcionistas, todos os outros policiais eram homens, mas ela ganhava de todos. Caminhava lentamente pelos corredores claros enquanto vários olhares a acompanhavam, a admiravam muito, além de linda era forte e decidida, diferente até de muitos homens por alí.

Passou por vários andares até finalmente alcançar a misteriosa porta da sala de Hades, onde do lado de fora, Shun, Radamanthys e o soldado Aiacos esperavam para entrar também. Ouviram a voz de Hades falando do alto falante na parte superior da parede e logo a porta automática foi aberta, correndo para o lado, os quatro entraram quietos e devagar, olhando para cada canto daquela sala que a anos passavam perto, mas nunca viram como é lá. Hades estava sentado em sua poltrona confortável, de frente para a grande mesa, seus longos cabelos negros estavam soltos como de costume e suas orbes esverdiadas estreitadas e misteriosas, ele nunca foi de expressar qualquer emoção, mantendo-se sempre calmo. Fez um gesto com a mão direita para que os quatro se sentassem nas cadeiras de frente á mesa e o fizeram, Pandora se sentou no meio junto com Shun e o olhava curiosa, sabia dos problemas que a empresa estava passando nas ultimas semanas e para Hades ter chamado alguém pessoalmente em sua sala, a coisa era mesmo séria e preoculpante. Nenhum dos quatro dissera nada, ficaram apenas olhando para Hades que lentamente inclinava seu corpo para frente, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos e apoiando o queixo nos mesmos, entreabrindo os lábios e fitando Pandora mais do que os outros.

-A anos que trabalham aqui ... nunca entraram em minha sala, como se sentem ? –Antes que pudessem responder qualquer coisa, ele continuou a falar. –Vocês já são experientes o bastante, estão preparados para tudo, sabem o que querem. Lune está passando por uma situação difícil, devem manter em absoluto sigilo tudo o que eu lhes disser aqui. Identificamos o espião que está trabalhando para outra empresa, ele está tentando descobrir coisas que nós sabemos e fazemos, portanto eu lhes digo para terem cuidado ... em todos os lugares que estiverem, podem estar sendo observados por ele. O nome da empresa é Sanctuary, governada por Saori Kido, tsc tsc, uma mulher ... ela se acha inteligente o suficiente para descobrir algo sobre mim ? Está completamente enganada ! Não ... nós somos fortes ! –Ele aumentava levemente seu tom de voz, enquanto os quatro o olhavam sérios, porém assustados.- Mas bem, vou direto ao ponto. Vocês terão uma missão, uma delicada missão, e não vou mentir, poderão morrer, poderão ser pegos a qualquer momento, mas confio no trabalho de vocês e por isso os chamei aqui, aquele que estiver com medo ou não estiver disposto a faze-la, levante-se imediatamente e saia da minha sala !! –A voz de Hades fazia eco dentro da grande sala e todos o olhavam ainda mais assustados, mas ninguém se levantou nem respondeu nada. –Ótimo, vejo que todos aceitaram, isto só me faz ter mais orgulho de vocês, vejo que não foi a toa que treinaram por anos naquele fim de mundo ...

-Senhor Hades ... –Radamanthys falava em tom baixo, olhando para baixo.

-Sim, Radamanthys ? –Hades agora se levantava e caminhava atrás da mesa com as mãos para trás.

-O senhor não vai me fazer sair pelas ruas de Paris de madrugada carregando armas nas mãos e procurando pelo tal inimigo da Sanctuary, não é ? O meu trabalho é apenas alí, atrás de uma mesa dentro de uma sala, organizando papéis e ajudando soldados que saem para missão, através de telefone ... –Ele falava olhando para o lado e Shun balançava a cabeça positivamente, concordando, pois também trabalhava na mesma área que ele.

-Claro que não, mas, vocês serão uma equipe, onde a principal será você, Pandora. –Hades apontava para a mulher que o olhava. –E você, Aiacos, você dará cobertura para ela e vai agir como se não existisse, apenas por precaução.

-Sim senhor !

-E então Pandora, estás de acordo ?

-Sim mestre Hades, estou feliz por ter me escolhido para uma missão tão importante e séria, vou fazê-la com certeza, obrigada.

-Perfeito. Bem, agora que estão todos de acordo, vejam ... –Ele voltou a se sentar em sua poltrona e abriu o laptop preto, virando para os quatro e mostrando a foto de um homem. Era alto, tinha um físico muito bom, era forte, possuía cabelos curtos, bagunçados e azuis escuros e orbes azuis claras, estava com uma expressão séria e vestia roupas normais, uma simples calça vermelha e regata azul. Na hora que Shun viu a foto, arregalou suas orbes e fez de tudo para não abalar a mesma expressão que mantinha desde que entrou na sala de seu chefe, mas esperou para confirmar se era mesmo ele, decidiu perguntar, impaciente.

-Quem é ... esse ? –Perguntava o jovem de cabelos esverdiados enquanto olhava concentrado para a imagem, estava com muito medo, mas tentava esconder.

-Este ? Este é Ikki Amamiya ! O nosso inimigo.

Continua ...


	2. Chapter 2

Shun não tinha mais dúvidas, aconteceu o que a anos temia acontecer. Permaneceu parado ao ouvir aquele nome, se lembrava de tudo, tentava se manter calmo, mas não conseguiu e se levantou de uma vez, indo em direção a porta de saída da sala de Hades; Pandora, que estava ao seu lado, pôde notar algo de estranho em Shun e tentou lhe perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas para conseguir sair dalí mais depressa o mesmo colocou uma das mãos sobre a boca, como se fosse vomitar e saiu correndo, entrando no elevador vazio e apertando os botões com desespero. Hades não havia notado nada, apenas considerou que seu empregado estava sem comer direito a dias devido a tanto trabalho e deixou que ele fosse, sabia que voltaria mais tarde, ele fitava os outros três com orgulho, agora tinha certeza de que seriam capazes até mesmo de morrer para protegerem a empresa Lune, local que sempre trabalharam. A jovem de longos cabelos roxos logo puxou o laptop para mais perto de sí, prestando atenção nos dados que estavam escritos abaixo da foto de Ikki, voltando a observar a foto ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas como de costume.

-É, não é tão mal assim, terei até dó de matar algo tão perfeito ... –dizia Pandora mordendo o próprio lábio.

-Mas vai matar, isso você me garante, não é minha querida ?

-Com certeza senhor Hades, Não tenha dúvidas disto ... –Ela se virava na cadeira e fitava Radamanthys com a mesma expressão de antes.

-Perfeito, começem a arrumar tudo hoje, vocês começam a missão amanhã. Uma festa, acontecerá uma festa amanhã na parte da noite e Ikki estará lá, com certeza para espiar, mas, Pandora também estará lá, apenas aqueles que alugarem o apartamento do local podem entrar para a festa, portanto trate de fazer isto logo minha querida, tudo tem que sair perfeito, quero ele morto amanhã ! Fui claro ?

-Sim senhor ...

-Saori Kido acha que pode ser a única a acabar com todos esses crimes que vem acontecendo neste país, está muito enganada ! Que vença o melhor, mas bem ... Vão organizar tudo, e expliquem tudo para Shun, parece que ele passou mal mesmo ... VÃO !!

Os três pularam de suas cadeiras e se levantaram assustados, Radamanthys foi o primeiro que abriu a porta e saiu, seguido dos outros dois, ele estava feliz por ser escolhido para uma missão tão importante ao lado de seus amigos, daria o seu máximo para que tudo saísse do jeito que Hades desejava. Pandora se dirigia ao compartimento de armas para já separar tudo o que iria precisar para a missão, mas passou pela sala de Shun e resolveu entrar para conversar com ele, afinal, havia percebido algo de estranho quando estavam na sala do chefe. Ela bateu duas vezes na porta antes de virar o puxador e a abrir lentamente, chamou por ele, mas ninguém respondeu, ele não estava lá. A jovem se encostou do lado de fora da porta e estreitou suas orbes, logo arqueando a sobrancelha direita como se tivesse lembrado de algo, ela sabia onde Shun estava. Caminhou com um pouco de pressa até a entrada das escadas e começou a subí-las rapidamente, pulando sete degrais de cada vez, fazendo sua justa saia subir, deixando a mostra toda a sua calcinha vermelha, ela odiava usar o elevador e também, assim era bom, pois treinava um pouco. Subiu todos os andares e chegou até a cobertura do grande prédio, abriu a porta e lá estava Shun, apoiado na grade branca detalhada, ele estava com uma expressão estranha, não dava para se saber se era de tristeza ou preocupação, mas Pandora se aproximou dele sem temer.

Shun nem havia percebido que ela estava lá, olhava distraído para os outros prédios, casas, avenidas, todos aqueles carros passando desesperados por todas elas, o céu estava limpo, um azul que ele podia jurar que nunca havia visto antes, as nuvens pareciam algodão, ele estava mergulhando em seus pensamentos quando ouviu o barulho dos sapatos de Pandora e se virou assustado, mas quando seus olhos encontraram sua amiga, sorridente, o mesmo se acalmou.

-Está melhor do enjoo ? –Ela se aproximava mais dele, se apoiando na grade.

-Sim, obrigado ...

-Shun, não minta para mim, eu te conheço, estás me escondendo alguma coisa, não é ? –Perguntava Pandora o encarando, não conseguia o olhar nos olhos pois o vento esvoaçava seus cabelos esverdiados para frente, cobrindo seu delicado rosto.

-Como assim ? Não ... não estou escondendo nada, mas, porque isso ?

-Já disse para não mentir, Shun, pode confiar em mim, sou sua amiga não sou ? Vamos lá, me diga o que aconteceu, eu sei que você saiu daquela sala por outro motivo, não estava passando mal, me conte !

-E eu já disse que não é nada !

Pandora suspirava como quem acabara de desistir de tentar saber o que ele tinha, soltou da grade, ainda o fitando.

-Quando quiser me contar ... estarei aqui. –E deu as costas, voltando pelo mesmo caminho de antes. Shun não se virou, permaneceu na mesma posição apenas ouvindo o barulho que os saltos de Pandora faziam no chão de piso, estava tudo tão silencioso, mas ele chorava por dentro e sabia que não conseguiria esconder aquilo por muito tempo, pelo menos não de Pandora.

Ela desceu as escadas e foi enfim para o compartimento de armas, encontrando Aiacos no caminho. Entraram e organizaram todas as armas, munições e roupas que precisariam para o dia seguinte, arrumaram tudo dentro de suas mochilas, inclusive os documentos com sobrenomes falsos e ligaram imediatamente para o apartamento onde seria realizado a festa e alugaram um apartamento para Pandora, a mesma não perguntou se Ikki já havia alugado, pois poderiam desconfiar, teriam que ser cuidadosos com absolutamente tudo. Já estava no fim da tarde e todos da equipe estavam liberados para fazerem o que quiserem no último dia livre, Pandora vestiu uma simples roupa sendo ela uma calça jeans, blusa de frio preta e tênis pretos, deixando seus longos cabelos amarrados apenas por uma frouxa trança e saiu de sua sala, encontrando Radamanthys que também já havia se trocado. Ela o puxou para as escadas do prédio e subiram até a cobertura, a noite estava linda e fazia um pouco de frio.

-Está pronta para amanhã ? –Ele perguntava enquanto a olhava sorrindo, se aproximando da grade.

-Mas é claro, eu sempre estou pronta ! Me diga Radamanthys, está afim de fazer um passeio pela cidade agora ?

-Claro, com você vou a qualquer lugar, mademoiselle.

-Então vem ! –Ela corria até a parede e prendia uma parte de sua bolsa em um gancho de ferro, logo correndo até a grade, esticando uma espécie de corda fina e subindo.

-O que está pensando em fazer ?!

-Preciso testar uma dessas, amanhã vou acabar precisando, vem você comigo !

-Ficou maluca ?! Não mesmo ...

-Ora Radamanthys, não seja medroso, é só se segurar em mim !

-Não, não vou ... –Ele logo era puxado pela blusa e obrigado a subir na grade junto com Pandora, ele se segurou nela e contaram até três, logo pulando lá de cima, ela segurava firme a outra argola da bolsa que estava presa a corda.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !! –Radamanthys não aguentou e gritou, nunca havia feito nada parecido, sua vida não era radical e ele odiava aventuras, muito menos correr risco de vida. Mais alguns segundos se passaram e Pandora pisou firme no chão, segurando nas costas de seu amigo, assustando todos os que estavam passando pelas calmas ruas de París.

-Haha ! E aí, curtiu o vôo ?

-Pandora Heinstein, você é louca !

-Heinstein não, Pandora Amane, este é meu nome na rua, ok ?

-Ok ... onde vamos ?

-Quer pular de para-quédas ?!

-Pandora !!

-Estou brincando, seu chato !

Os dois saíram juntos e sorridentes para o passeio, afinal, queriam aproveitar ao máximo aquela última noite de paz fora da empresa Lune, Shun os observava atrás de um poste na esquina da avenida e logo se virou, indo para a direção contrária dos dois, ele andava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e olhava para baixo a todo o momento, caminhava lentamente e sem rumo.

-Porque isso foi acontecer ? O que fiz de errado para isso ? Eu não merecia, nem ele ... Eu não entendo. Já faz tantos anos ... Ainda bem que antes de entrar na Lune eu resolvi mudar meu sobreno ...

-Shun Le'Fay ?! –Uma bela mulher de cabelos semelhantes aos de Shun se aproximava do rapaz, colocando uma das mãos em seu ombro enquanto o fitava com suas orbes azuis.

-Ah ! Shina !! –Ele a abraçava forte. –Que saudades minha amiga, como tens passado ?

-Estou ótima ! E você hein ? como está se saindo no seu emprego de garçon ?

-Está tudo muito bem, ótimo mesmo ...

-Que bom amigo, estás sozinho ? Afim de um chocolate quente por aí ?

-Claro, vamos lá !! –E saíram juntos pela rua, Shun havia ficado feliz em encontrá-la, já fazia tempo que não a via de tanto que estava trabalhando, não saía a dias de dentro do prédio da Lune, embora morasse lá mesmo, tinha que mentir para todos que morava em outro lugar, todos os empregados possuíam uma casa ou apartamento mobilhado em algum lugar longe da empresa para ninguém desconfiar de nada, Hades pagava tudo e assim não teria como ninguém saber da verdade.

Já era por volta de onze horas da noite, Aiacos aguardava Shun, Pandora e Radamanthys na entrada do prédio para lhes passar todas as informações do dia seguinte, não tardou muito para que eles voltassem, haviam aproveitado bastante a noite e estavam preparados para receberem ordens, agora mais do que nunca. Pandora já entrou pegando a pasta com seu nome e se dirigia até sua sala, sorridente. Radamanthys andava um pouco devagar, ainda estava um pouco assustado, pois Pandy o havia feito ele pular de vários lugares altos naquela noite, mas uma boa noite de sono e ele estaria recuperado para a perigosa missão do dia seguinte. Pandora ficou em sua sala para arrumar tudo o que precisaria, sabia sim que seria perigoso, mas ela era muito confiante, e sabia que conseguiria matar Ikki Amamiya, isso é o que ela achava.

_Continua ..._

_( Finalmente o capítulo dois ! Demorou mais saiu, eu estava sem tempo para escrever, escrevi um cap. da Meu melhor amigo e depois dessa ! Os capítulos vão ser mais compridos daqui em diante. Obrigada a todos que lerem, deixem reviews Ok ?! Beijinhos ! o/ )_


End file.
